


One-man Show

by SadisticScrap



Series: One-man Show [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Based off character song, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Katte ni Shiyagare, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticScrap/pseuds/SadisticScrap
Summary: Based off of Izaya's character song 'Katte ni Shiyagare'. Izaya is once again left out of a get together. Deprived of alcohol to self loathe in, he is forced to wander to his favorite bar in Ikebukuro to deal with his troubles.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

6:30PM

 

“...” Having been glaring at his laptop for the last few minutes, the info-mat shut the damned thing a bit too harshly for his liking. He had just discovered from a short thread, with Celty’s username behind it, that Shinra had thrown a house party at his place, and to no surprise, Izaya Orihara was not invited.

Standing from his chair with a darker expression overshadowing his already dark features, he forced an unsettling smile to form upon his lips as he trotted towards his kitchen to remove some shot glasses and whatever alcoholic beverage he could get his paws on.

At his discovery of the lack of bourbon, he messaged his employee. _I thought I told you to stay out of my alcohol!?!~ :) -Izaya_ He sent to his secretary Namie, who had already taken her leave for the day hours before.

Slouching against his granite counter top, he impatiently awaited his phone to alert him of a new message. After a few excruciating minutes of waiting, his phone’s tone for a new message rang out for a few momentary seconds as Izaya opened the message, tensing at the reply he received.

_I haven’t laid a finger on your alcohol. You have been drinking a bottle of bourbon a day for the past week. I will restock this weekend. Just go drink your problems away at a bar or some shit. - Mom_

Eyes narrowing at the sender's code name, meant for safety reasons and for the sake of teasing…he pushed himself away from the counter to stand. With a click of his tongue towards the reply, and the delay in his consumption of alcohol...he left the kitchen.

Closing his phone to shove it back into his jeans pocket, without sending a response to Namie, he slid on his shoes and snatched his jacket from its rack by the entrance. Shoving his hands past the fur lined sleeves, he stepped out of his apartment, securing the door behind him.

 

 

7:19 PM

 

Arriving in Ikebukuro normally would entice him with a feeling of excitement, though the only emotion running through him as he stepped foot into the city was discomfort. Despite his love for this city and its residents, admiration was one of the last emotions he could experience currently.

He carefully skipped his way through the busy streets of the city, for once not wary of a certain bodyguard catching whiff of him in ‘his’ home, due to him being one of the participants of the house party, he had no need to worry of being disturbed tonight.

He soon enough reached his beloved bar as late evening turned to night, entering to discover it filled with unfamiliar humans to his glee, he would spend the night watching the drunk interactions of these mere mortals to settle the ache in his chest whilst he downed glasses of bourbon.

Situated in a far and darkened corner of the establishment with a renewed glass of his favorite alcoholic beverage, having paid for a bottle to rest atop his table to refill his glass as he saw fit, he analyzed the shifts in mood and action from those whom when he arrived were sober, though currently reaching a more drunken stage as the night progressed.

 

 

8:09 PM

 

“Hnnnn I realllly wish Celty could of come back to the bar with us….” The familiar voice of a certain doctor whined as he stumbled into the bar, apparently already somewhat intoxicated before entry.

Following behind him were the familiar faces of Kadota and his crew, and to Izaya’s demise...Shizuo.

“Just shut up and order us some drinks, on you for your constant rambling during the whole walk here…” Came the voice of an obviously annoyed Kadota, the harshness in his tone probably influenced from the alcohol taking its toll...or Shinra just being that much more obnoxious when drunk.

Izaya shifted uncomfortably in his seat, despite being out of sight of the small group of friends, he still had a bad feeling that he would be discovered by the only nonhuman in this bar and his abnormal senses.

Deciding to just watch the drunken crowd as they situated themselves to order, he soon relaxed when he wasn’t caught by the blonde or any of the others surrounding him, assuming that his keen senses weren’t so keen when he was drunk off his ass.

After blatant chatter and a dangerous amount of alcohol consumption, a member of the group ascended and wobbled his way over to the only slightly light headed heavy weight that Izaya was.

“Heyyyy ...zaya ~!” The lab coat dressed man slouched heavily against the raven haired man's arm as he dropped his own around tense shoulders, pushing an agitated sigh past Izaya's slightly flushed lips. “Come join us for some drinkssss...on me~...oooo now I’m thinking of drinks on Celty...wonder if she’d agree to me taking shots off of her sometime...heh heh…or maybe….”

Before Shinra could continue into more perverse rambling, Izaya made his decision. Not entirely drunk himself, he decided to put up a facade to convince the others that he indeed was intoxicated, this way he could interact more freely and have an excuse to support him. Quite skilled at putting up a false act if he said so himself, he turned his attention to his friend.

“Sounds great!... Hey! How about we all do some karaoke?”

 

 

8:54 PM

 

Three love songs... by Shinra, and about five songs from a variety of anime, by Yumasaki, Karisawa, Togusa, and occasionally, Kadota, later, and it was finally Shizuo’s turn to be victimized to the microphone on the small stage.

Drunk and embarrassed, the blonde looked over to Kadota and Shinra with pleading eyes to save him from this situation. Though the two males simply sent him a drunk grin, Kadota even going as far as to choose a Enka song for Shizuo to sing.

“Uh…” Already having missed his cue he looked over the crowd where his friends sat in alarm, alcohol clouding his thoughts he pointed at the flea sitting beside Togusa with an idiot grin that if sober, Shizuo would kill him for.

“It’s a...duet so….Izaya should join me since he hasn’t even sang yet.” Even when drunk his friends, and Izaya...seemed shocked by the bodyguards claim. Though the shock for the flea only lasted shortly before he stood with a more giddy grin and joined Shizuo on the stage, taking the opposite mic off its stand.

“Personally I find Enka distasteful but...if I can hear Shizu-chan sing, then i’ll accept the slight injury to my eardrums~” The raven purred in his usual taunting tone of voice, though tonight it sounded more playful and affectionate than sleazy and chilling.

Gesturing for Kadota to restart the song before he could seat himself back down beside Shinra, he flashed a crooked grin towards a flushed Shizuo as the song began once again.

Despite a variety of slurs and laughs from the both of them, they made it through the whole song, both surprised by the others ability to actually keep a note.

“My my Shizuo-chan, you’ve quite the voice there~” He complimented yet again in that sickly high voice he forced when he taunted the easily angered male.

“Mm...could say the same for you” He replied back in a cool and calm tone, which unsettled Izaya just as much as it made his chest clench.

“Yeah...how about another round then?” He said with a deeper, darker tone to his voice then Shizuo was used to, he stepped over to the machine to set up another song for them to sing.

   

 

9:48 PM

 

“LETS EAT FISH!” The duo screamed out in unison as the short song neared its end. The rivals had sang continuously for the past hour and Karisawa had somehow managed to film every second of it, despite her obvious intoxicated state.

Both entirely out of breath, Shizuo retrieving his breath much quicker than the info-broker of course...they finally reinserted their mics into their stands and hopped off stage, still shaking off the adrenaline from the last song they sang together.

“Hah...not bad...thought you wouldn’t follow through with how ridiculous that last song was...but per usual, you don’t cease to surprise me Shizu-chan.” The raven had an idiotic grin decorating his face as he headed back to their seats, Shizuo deciding to seat himself beside Izaya to continue their conversation.

“And I didn’t expect you to sing along with me throughout the whole thing. So i’m just as impressed...flea” Despite the nickname originating from hatred, the blonde uttered the name out of gratitude before he continued to converse with his well known rival.

“That last song will be ‘their’ song~ right Yumasaki?” With a shaky nod from her friend, Kadota spoke up to refute against Karisawa with a tired undertone to his voice.

“...Erika…they just talked about fish throughout the entirety of the song” He released a sigh as he took a shot from his glass, slamming it down harshly. Though moments later his head made an almost equally loud bang against the counter as he passed out.

“Heh...looks like Dota-chin is quite the lightweight huh Shizu...chan?” The information broker eyed the blonde as he took a swig of Izaya’s bourbon, making a sour face as he set the glass down. Surprisingly enough, the glass didn't break, along with the ones prior, most likely due to his previous experience as a bartender.

“Bitter…” He muttered in a pouty tone as he sulked in his seat, Izaya finding this behavior strangely adorable, a bit too drunk himself to contemplate the fact that he found the blonde cute just now.

“Bring me a White Russian.” Shizuo raised his head at the order from the louse, the other having only drank bourbon throughout their chat.

Once the drink arrived, Izaya pushed the mocha colored substance towards Shizuo with a small smile. “Don’t worry. It isn’t nearly as bitter as the bourbon was.” He ensured, though Shizuo was more concerned of the concoction being poisoned more than it being bitter.

“Thanks…” He sniffed at the drink before taking a swig of it, receiving a small snicker from the smaller male in return for his suspicion.

“Even if I did try date drugging you, it probably wouldn’t do much good.” He commented as he watched the male cautiously sip at his drink before finally just gulping the remains of it down.

“Mm...not bad” He muttered as he averted his gaze from the raven with an even deeper blush decorating his already reddened cheeks.

“Told you.” Izaya flicked the blonde's nose to encourage him to raise his head, before Shizuo could complain about the flick, Izaya spoke up again. “You have cream all over your nose you protozoan.” He snickered as he reached out to brush it off with his thumb before licking it off the pad of it without much thought put into the action.

Shizuo blinked at the informant as the gesture occurred, not entirely sure how to respond. “Thanks.” He stated bluntly, ordering another White Russian to give him some sort of excuse for the way his face was heating up.

“My pleasure~” The other cooed, satisfied with the response he got, he ordered himself another bourbon before the bartender walked off to fulfill Shizuo’s order.

 

 

10:45 PM

 

After talking for most of the night, the well known info broker and the strongest man in Ikebukuro were updating one another on the current gossip spreading throughout their cities.

“So if you would politely allow me to do my job when I drop by next weekend, that would be splendid Shizu-chan~” Izaya was falsely smiling at the blonde when he finished the sentence, this possibly being his last attempt at trying to piss off the ex-bartender, since when drunk, nothing seemed to phase him.

“Hey...flea” Shizuo spoke softly as he moved his attention away from his barely touched glass to stare back at Izaya. Acting as if he barely heard Izaya's final attempt to annoy him. “You know...you aren't all that bad...” He confessed, his mocha eyes genuine and sincere despite the haze of alcohol blocking his reason.

To add another shock to the almost endless list tonight, Izaya was speechless, simply nodding his head with uncertainty of how to reply to such an unexpected response to _his_ teasing.

“I just...well you...just piss me off so easily and I can’t exactly control myself whenever you’re in Ikebukuro…” He continued, rubbing the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed, whilst his eyes lowered back to his glass. “You actually are pretty cool to hang out with...so...sorry I never really gave you a chance before...though you didn’t exactly give me much of one either.” He grumbled at the last part as he recalled their first encounter.

After no apparent response from the louse, Shizuo looked back up to Izaya to find his entire face flushed, and lips closed into a tight line. “Izaya?...” He asked curiously as he leaned in to get a better look, as if the closer he got, the higher the chance he could interpret the other's reaction somehow. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, he pressed his forehead to the ravens, feeling the heat illuminating from it he asked with a hint of concern which Izaya wasn't used to hearing from anyone. “Do you feel okay?...Your heads all hot and your face is bright red.”

Izaya swore this guy was an idiot no matter what state of mind he was in...showing an obviously annoyed pout, he...unlike Shizuo while drunk, followed his instincts and reached up to lightly brush his fingers beneath the blonde’s chin, raising it just enough to level his face to Izaya’s almost perfectly.

“I’ll be better in a second.” He finally replied with, the blonde barely comprehending his words from the sudden response before he felt soft lips press against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Shizuo was too busy trying not to break shit while working as a bartender to actually try a drink or two. Plus he probably figured most alcoholic beverages were bitter which he hated opposed to his sweet tooth, opposite to Izaya who loves bitter and loathes sweet. 
> 
> The lyrics to the song will be more relative to the story in later chapters~


	2. Poor Choices Leads to Poor Hung Over Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up. I am horrible at updating and am attempting to work on it. So if I do not post, I am sorry, I know the annoyances of waiting. But I can always recommend a fanfiction or two for you to read whenever I do update to keep you guys occupied~ 
> 
> So this time around I will recommend: 
> 
> Smoke and Mirrors by flyingisland (There is also a sequel) 
> 
> and
> 
> The Other Side of the Bookcase by Bad_Romance (Still being updated)
> 
> ~FYI. Sometimes when I post it may still seem a bit rough. I will go back and edit things that I missed so don't get too critical with errors.  
> .  
> .  
> .

“Hnn…” Izaya shifted in place within his already messed up sheets, having stirred awake at the absence of his source of warmth having slid carefully out of bed to change back into his bartender uniform.

He rolled over so his back was towards the other, facing the wall he listened to the shifting of clothing and the patter of shoes hitting the tile floor.

The sound from the ravenette had made caused the blonde to stiffen momentarily as he clipped his tie back into place, sparing a quick glance at the other as he did so to ensure he did not awaken him. At the sight of the still sleeping bundle he averted his attention back towards changing with a relieved breath of air.

As Izaya continued to falsely slumber, the brute walked over to his side of the bed. Calloused fingers reached out, and in a surprisingly gentle manner, brushed aside loose strands of ebony, leaning down to press a kiss to the informants forehead before softly whispering. “I’m sorry...but I can’t do this.”

Izaya felt a sharp tinge in his chest at the exclamation, but did not have the courage to speak up, despite his desperation for more answers to such a vague statement, he continued this childish game as he relaxed his face and let his lips part slightly to add to his act.

The blonde stepped back, obviously still not completely sober with the slight unbalanced thud of his steps, but clear headed enough to make a conscious effort to quietly leave the bedroom and eventually exit one of Izaya’s many homes.

“...” the raven had finally cracked open sleep heavy eyes once the distant sound of his apartment’s front door clicking shut echoed throughout the suspiciously now cold home. The heater was on right?... Unless Namie shut it off once again of course. He thought in genuine curiosity. 

Forcing himself up onto his elbows with a slight groan, a sluggish feeling spread throughout his body, and the alcohol wasn’t the only one responsible for it.

He checked the time with an irritated huff, “Tch...barely midnight.” Which most likely meant Shizuo must of never went to sleep, just acted as Izaya did only moments ago. Probably so he could lull Izaya to sleep with his ridiculously warm body heat and then escape when he was sure he was out.

Trying to contain an all too familiar ache in his chest, he headed to the kitchen for a glass of water.

After filling a glass he stood beside his window, catching sight of the source of his longtime and still current...annoyance, wobbling out of the complex.

Sipping from his glass he watched the blonde much too intently as his figure dissolved into the night.

When he finally stood back from the window, he realized a slight dampness on his cheek, reaching up with his free hand to discover to his dismay that indeed he was crying.

Simply blaming it on the alcohol, he placed his glass down on his nightstand beside his bed before slipping back beneath the sheets, lying directly where the ex-bartender had previously been, his warmth and scent still lingering in the sheets as the informant curled up and attempted to fall back into a comfortable slumber.

 

…

 

The next morning, well...afternoon, Izaya was utterly hung over, having ended up going out at around one in the morning to purchase more liquor himself, which resulted in a night filled with drinking and poorly written online trolling until around six in the morning... Thankfully having kept the water by his bed from the previous night, he sat up with a groan that was barely audible due to the simplicity of creating noise causing his dehydrated head to tremor in a painful throb.

He moved closer towards the edge of the bed to pull out the single drawer his nightstand possessed, removing a bottle of ibuprofen and carefully unscrewing the cap, despite his many skills...he still could not get those damn childproof caps off without intricately turning it.

After downing a couple of the pain-killers, and stumbling his way to the kitchen to refill his glass of water, he seated himself at his small dining table, phone in hand as he scrolled through the messages he had left, and forgotten...the previous night.  

 

…

 

Across Ikebukuro in a small cramped apartment laid a blonde with a shitty hangover, surrounded in empty beer cans and regret.

“Ngh...who the fuck kept texting me last night…?...” The half naked mass mumbled as he slid up into a sitting position, the pain of a hangover not affecting him nearly as much as it should.

Unlocking his notification filled screen he blinked away the blurry filter of sleep and began reading through the seemingly endless list of messages he received and ignored last night, having been too out of it to comply a simple response back anyways. 

 _IIIIIIIIIIII LOVEEEEEEEEE THE MONSTER OF IKEBUKURO~ - Flea_ was the top most message, causing the blonde to furrow his brows as he double checked the sender’s name to ensure it was from who he thought it was.

 _Who needs weak ol’ predictable humans when you can have some OPPPPPP ass monster who could end all their useless lives anywaysssss?!? - Flea_ He was seriously beginning to think he was still drunk, did Izaya think he was posting on the Dollars forum instead of directly messaging Shizuo?

The further he went down the list, the more compliments and undertoned insults popped up, along with the occasional egotistical comments...though at some point the messages became so jumbled together that he couldn’t tell them apart anymore.

Once the list finished out with a small _I’m sorryyyyy things won’t work out...who the fuck leaves ya hangin’ like that!? - Flea_ And a few more much too honest follow up responses, Shizuo dialed the fleas number and called the annoyance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the length. And yes I will post the smut separately in its own chapter so do not worry~ It'll be my first time posting non-rp smut so gimmie time for the good shit. And if this story comes off as choppy to anyone, it's mainly because this was a request and I have another fic that i'v been already working on so look forward to that~


End file.
